


Don't Mess With Jim

by boogiewrites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Plot Twist, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boogiewrites/pseuds/boogiewrites
Summary: It’s been a long week without being able to see your favorite man, and you intend to make sure he remembers what he’s been missing. You’re reminded of just how powerful of an affect Jim’s words can have on you (and others).





	Don't Mess With Jim

Your date had been fun tonight, as they all had been over the past few months, but you found yourself immediately, urgently distracted as the big man who held all your affections shut your front door behind him. He had been too busy to see you all week. Not a lunch date, not a quickie between shifts, nothing. You weren’t mad, you were just horny and frustrated. Your week hadn’t been great, you could honestly nap right now if you weren’t so throbbingly preoccupied with the other set of needs your body was calling out for. 

You’d been teased by customers, hit on by gross men, and to top it off, you had to deal with your ex-boyfriend running into you while you were at work. But right now, after this flirty but reserved date with the ruggedly handsome Mr. Hopper, all that was the farthest thing from your mind. You start to move towards him, taking off your coat slowly, one shoulder at a time as you spoke.   
“You know I’ve missed you an awful lot this week Chief.” your voice is low and suggestive, you toss your coat onto the couch.  
“I’ve missed you too, Y/N, I’m sorry.” he takes off his coat, throwing it over yours, he saunters up to you. “I should’ve made some time for you but,” he frowns slightly, sighing and touching your hair. “It’s been a rough week.” he chews his cheek and looks you over as you close the space between you, your hands on his chest.   
“I’ve had a rough week too, Chief.” you pout, pushing your chest up against him. You bat your eyelashes up at him, giving him a smile that tells him what you were after.  
“I’m sorry to hear that, sweetheart.” the subtle but deadly charming grin that made you say yes to a date with him in the first place is on his face. “Anything I can do,” he moves his face into the bend of your neck. “ …to fix that?” his voice drops to a low rumble and it makes a shiver run down your body. You hum as his lips start moving across your neck.  
“You can keep doing this, for starters.” you let out a low laugh, his arms pulling you closer to him. You let out a muffled moan, your eyes wanting to flutter shut. Once the sound leaves your mouth his hands grip you tighter, starting to cascade across your hips. You grip his shirt and motion with your head to your bedroom. You pull your dress over your head on the walk down the hall, letting him watch you wiggle and jiggle in your particularly sexy matching set of underwear you’d worn to remind him of what he’d missed while he’d been away. You hear a deep breath and groan behind you as you stop to pose in your doorway as he takes off his flannel shirt and unbuckles his jeans, shoes already gone. He stops for a moment to look at you, holding his hands out to you, his fingers barely touching your hips and neck.  
“You didn’t have to do all this for me, baby.” One hand wanders down your body to grip your ass. His other is teasing the straps on your bra, snapping the strap against your skin. “There is nothing that could keep me off of this body tonight.” his voice low in your ear. You let out a small moan at the feeling his praise sends to your inner thighs, making them tense.   
“That happens to be exactly what I want, Chief.” you say with a breathy exhale as his mouth works it’s way across your neck again. He huffs at the use of his title, the sight of you in mesh and lace, his eyes roll back in his head as he closes in on a long deep kiss. You can feel him growing hard as he pushed you up against the door frame, your breathing already beginning to pick up. Your chest rises and falls pornographically into his face as his mouth makes it’s way to the edge of your bra.   
“Fuck baby, I missed you.” he groans into your cleavage, his hands roughly gripping your tits, fingers leaving red marks behind to match the lace that covers everything he wants to touch the most. You hum contently at his words, your hands squeezing his shoulders as he continues to move his mouth and tongue across the sheer cup of your lingerie. He pulls the flimsy fabric down and engulfs your nipple in his mouth. Your back arches as you whine from the weak in the knees feeling his mouth gave you. You don’t want to take it off of you, but you push him back with two hands on his shoulders, his legs hitting the edge of the bed. His hands haven’t left your body, and neither have his eyes.   
“Can you help me out with this next part, handsome?” you ask sweetly, winking at him. Your lips beckon him, your tits pushed together slightly by your arms squeezing together as your hands move to unzip his pants. You slide your hand down his hard length, fingers grazing over the thin veil of his underwear. He bites his lip as you palm him greedily. “Can you take off all these clothes for me, Chief?” you ask, an intriguing smile on your wet lips. He returns your smirk, his eyes narrowing just slightly at this new demeanor he hadn’t got the pleasure of experiencing from you yet. You step away, one hand on your waist, the other, twirling a strand of your hair, you wait for his answer with big doe eyes. He wets his lips before answering.  
“You know I really do like it when you do it.” his low and slow words make you want to pull off everything off of him with only your teeth.  
“Well, consider this,” you step forward again, your fingers grazing over his chest as his hands idle over the leather of his belt. “I can go over there, and take my jewelry off,” you punctuate your statement with the swing of your head towards the other side of the room. “So by the time I’m finished there, I can turn around to a sexy naked man in my bed,” your voice grows slightly louder, “Because I want to suck that thick cock of yours, and I don’t want to waste any more time.” your hands are now on your hips. The look on his face is exactly what you wanted. Your no-nonsense gaze and your power stance make his cock twitch.“I’ve been thinking about you pushing me down on that dick this entire week. I’ve made myself come every night in that bed thinking about you fucking me.” you state factually, with authority to your tone. Your hand casually motions to the bed behind him. “But if you want to wait even longer for me to do that then I can.” your head bobs, your warm now extended, wrist limp with an attitude towards his lack of team play so far. His face is impressed, you might’ve even thought you saw some sort of pride in his eyes as they shone at you.   
“Well,” he shrugs, his arms moving to take off his shirt. “When you put it that way.” he says with a charming, smug grin. You scoff and trot your way over to your dresser, kicking off your heels and taking off your jewelry, just like you said. As you snap the backs on your earrings you hear the sound of him crawling into bed, a pleased smile spread across your face.  
You twirl back to Hopper, the sight of him laid back in your bed, back against the headboard, hand stroking his impressive cock, makes your tongue shoot out of your mouth automatically, running across your teeth as you flick your bottom lip with your tongue. You eventually settle on a sexy snarl to greet him with and you put your hands on the comforter, bending over the bed.  
“You look so fuckin’ good in my bed.” you acclaim, your hips swaying back and forth. He lets out a low, short laugh, you can see the darkness in his eyes from the opposite end of the bed. You stand straight up, your hand moving to your back to unhook your bra, you toss it away. You keep your face playful, teasing. You run your thumbs under the satin band of your panties. You see that smirk of his that makes you groan at the sight of it. His brow low, lip bit between his teeth. His chest was rising and falling noticeably fast and the grip he held on himself tightened, his thumb swirling around the swollen head of his cock. You slide your panties down over your hips and legs, flipping your hair over to one side as you crawled up the bed to him. He shakes his head and lets out a low whistle as you slink up to in between his legs.  
“Goddamn woman,” he exclaims, the sight of your body moving, your hair swept and framing around your face. “Talk about lookin’ so fuckin’ good.” he growls, his long arm reaching out to pinch one of your nipples. You look up at him through your lashes, your hands gently making their way up his thighs.   
“Thanks, Chief.” your voice is smokey and dark. “You gonna let go of that cock?” you tilt your head, your fingers gripping into his big muscular thighs. “I’d like to take my turn now, please.” you bat your eyelashes at him, leaning in closer so he can feel your breath move over his sensitive skin,  
“Fuck, baby,” he breathes out heavily. “I didn’t think I could like that mouth of yours any more than I already did.” you casually shrug and scrunch your nose at him, accepting the praise. His hands run up his hips and onto his stomach before moving with a thud onto the bed, he grunts, repositioning himself, watching you lick your lips patiently while he settles. You lead with your tongue exaggeratedly dragging across his leaking head. You watch him break eye contact with you as his head relaxes back against the headboard with a dull thud as you take him into your mouth. You run your hand up his inner thigh, your fingernails giving his balls a delicate scratch before cupping them gently. This does not go unnoticed from the moan that escapes Hopper’s now open mouth. If you’d had the room to spare in your mouth you would’ve smiled at his animated reaction. You work a whimper out of him as you pop off of him, slowly wrapping your hand around the base of his length and slowly sprawling your tongue from between his balls to his once again leaking head. The guttural noise he makes as you do this affects you so much you can feel yourself getting wet from it. While you suck and swirl around the firm dome of the head of his cock, you feel his hands reach your hair. You moan in anticipation around him as you sink him as far as you can into your throat. You hollow your cheeks and bob up and down on him, looking back up into his eyes. His fingers grip your hair tighter, pushing you down farther, earning a hiss of approval at the sight of you from the Chief.  
His feet plant into the bed, his hips pushing back up underneath you. You unwrap your fingers around him, he’s clearly interested in a bit of show and not focused on making this go so quickly. You keep one hand gripping to his muscular thigh, the other back on his balls. He groans again, a controlled but masculine sound that rumbles down to the center of your thighs. He pulls you off of him by one of his hands in your hair, the other hand hits his hard cock up against your swollen lips.   
“You better not make me come yet, baby girl.” he whispers angrily at you. His grip tight in your hair. “That’s for after I’ve made you come around my cock.” You moan as you stick your tongue out while he rubs the slick head of his cock back and forth against your lips and tongue. “But you look so good while you’re taking my cock.” he pushes your head down fast on him, pumping a few times before he pulls you off again suddenly, you release from him with a gasp. Your heart was racing and your eyelids were heavy with lust. He groans at the sight of you and continues, roughly pushing you down against him, his hand still at the base of his cock, pushing you against him, his hips raising off the bed slightly. “Take it all, baby.” he clenches the sides of your head, holding your hair back. He drags himself slowly in and out of you, grunting with every thrust as he bottoms out inside your mouth time after time. With how you were letting him have his way with you, you were more than impressed he was lasting this long. You let yourself enjoy being used by him, this is exactly what you’d wanted afterall. You moan against him as he curses out praises under his breath, pumping into you. He moves his hands from your head, you pull away from him with a whimper, he shushes you, his voice low and authoritative. “You’ll get more of me later, baby.” he whispers, pulling you up to him and connecting you both in a frenzied kiss. He rolls you to your back, laying between your legs, continuing the kiss, his strong hands moving your body as he grasped at you. He hums and groans as he listens to the noises you make when he sucks on your neck. He moves his mouth from its hurried path on your skin, looking down at you. You mirror each other in your hyper-aroused states. Your lips pinked, your breath coming faster, the hunger in both your eyes. You’re so distracted by the way he bites his lip while he looks at your body, that you don’t notice his hand move to your thighs. You whine at his unexpected touch. You legs instinctually spread wide for him. A low, confident laugh moves its way down to where his fingers were headed. He teases you, his fingertips running up the inside of your thighs, ghosting over your pussy lips. He finds his way to your clit without even trying. “So eager tonight,” he taunts. He slides one of his long fingers inside you easily, you were obscenely wet as you usually were at this point in the evening with Jim. Your hands move to his shoulders and you gasp helplessly. “So fucking wet.” he murmurs to himself, watching his fingers disappear inside your glistening lips. He hums at the feeling of you tensing around his fingers at his words. Just because your body had always reacted this way to him, didn’t mean that he didn’t notice and appreciate the warm, inviting welcome you always had waiting for him. He dives back into the bend of your neck, breathing in your ear. “Tell me how bad you missed me, baby.” he commands in a gritty voice.  
You pout, your hands squeezing his shoulders. “I’ve been thinking about you all week, Chief.” you whisper. You whine and lick your lips, feeling your hips want to start rolling against his touch. “Every night you weren’t here I wanted you more.” you moan while you try to form sentences as his fingers curl and build up the distracting sensations you’re trying to push past to speak. “I thought about you doing this, fucked myself with my fingers while I imagined it was you.” your hand wraps up into his hair, griping against his moving head, licking and sucking on your shoulders.  
He greedily groans, pushing into you deeper, slower. “I bet you came so hard around those pretty little fingers didn’t you baby?” he nips at your skin.   
“You know I fuckin’ did, Chief.” you growl at him, rolling your hips.   
“Such a good girl for me,” he hails, his tongue making it’s way to your nipple. You cry out, your thighs wanting to slam shut, his words were getting you closer to coming a lot faster than you anticipated.   
“So fuckin’ good for you, Chief.” you hear his growl again at the continued use of his title. You knew what it did to him. Your lip is bitten but primed to describe in dirty detail how you’d fantasized about him but your thoughts are interrupted. The last sound you want to hear when your frustratingly sexy boyfriend was trying to fuck you is the phone ringing. You let out a loud noise of frustration, reaching for the phone on your nightstand. “Gotta be Goddamn kidding me right now with this…” you growl, roughly grabbing the phone and putting it to your ear. “Y/N speaking,” you say without it sounding like you want to murder whoever was calling you at…after 10 on a Friday, what the fuck.  
“Hey, Y/N.” you recognize the voice and your face drops, and your eyes roll back in your head. Jim immediately reads you and knows somethings up. He retracts his fingers from you, wiping them off on the sheets and looms over you, his hands roam your body in an attempt to calm and distract you.   
“What is it? I’m busy.” you spit out. Jim’s eyebrows shoot up at you in amusement, he’d never heard you be so blatantly rude to someone, it turned him on a little to be honest.   
“I got to thinking about us after I saw you at the store and…” he begins to stumble his words.  
“No.” you shake your head even though he can’t see. “No. You can just stop there because I don’t give a shit about anything else you could possibly say after that unless it’s to tell me I won’t ever have to see or hear you ever again.” your voice is completely dark and full of malicious intent. You turn your upper body from Jim, now completely distracted by this conversation, you felt it all bubble up in your throat, the raw bile of seething hatred for another human.  
“Y/N, you’re being a fucking bitch, I’ve not done anything to deserve you talking to me like that.” he snaps back. “You’re lucky I don’t come over there and-” you slam the lid right on that jar of bullshit.  
“Shut up and listen to me you overgrown man child, you aren’t worthy of my fucking time or energy, so I’m going to say this one last time. If you keep not listening to my rational demands, I’ll get the fucking police involved you stupid sonofabitch, you can’t threaten to come over here with no consequences anymore.” you gasp for air to begin your tirade. “You were an asshole before I met you, an asshole while we were together and an asshole after. I do not want you to contact me. I do not want you to come where I fucking work again, and I don’t want to fucking know what you’ve been thinking about “us”, so kindly go fu-“ the phone is pulled from your hands and you’re startled as Jim clears his throat and speaks into the phone.  
"Listen buddy, you shouldn’t threaten anyone, especially a nice woman like, Y/N.” his lips are pursed, your starting to calm down at the feeling of one of your problems being taken care of by someone else. Your body melts against the bed, the focused look in Jim’s eyes making your muscles ache with want. You see his jaw tighten, his fingers fidget, his brow is furrowed and low. You hear shouts from the other end of the line. You can only imagine what he was saying at finding out another man, a very intimidating sounding man was with you at this late hour. “Hey, I didn’t want to get personally involved in this, but if you’re gonna make it my problem, I will.” you can feel the power radiating off of him and you feel your heartbeat start to pick back up, you bite your lip and he stays focused on the shouting you hear from the other end. The whole Chief routine was really doing it for you. “Because I’m the Chief of Police you god damn moron. The names Jim fuckin’ Hopper and if you’re not too stupid to find the police station, you can find me there. In the meantime, take my advice and don’t mess with a woman who’s getting fucked by me.” your mouth is agape, your eyes glued to his as he slams the phone on the bedside table. Your skin is crawling with goosebumps at his words in defense of you. He huffs and looks down at you, “I’m sorry about that, sweetheart,” he murmurs, “C'mere baby.” he growls, kissing you hard. You moan against him, his hands back between your legs “I think you were telling me about what a good girl you’d been for me.” he groans into your mouth. You suck on his bottom lip as he rubs circles around your clit. You’re already fully turned back on, a bit of a mess from his words, you tried to get back into the preferred mindset.   
“Yeah,” you let out a small giggle, his beard tickling you as he kissed his way down your neck. “I’m always your good girl, Chief.” you purr, he groans in response. “I tried real hard not to touch myself last night so you could have more fun with me tonight,” you say in a whiney but breathless voice, “But I thought about you fucking me in the shower while I was getting ready this morning and I had to.”   
“Just couldn’t help yourself, could you baby?” he breathes into your ear, his fingers sliding back into you. “Bet you got wet everytime you thought about me this week, didn’t you?” You moan and whine as he picks his deep angle and pumps his fingers into you. You move against him as his deep motions make your body bounce off his fingers.  
“I did.” you gasp. “I couldn’t help it. It’d been too long, I needed you too bad.” you say through your rapidly increasing breaths and groans.   
“What do you need baby, tell me.” you feel his fingers retreat from you, but you quickly feel him stroking himself, his hand hitting up against your thigh.  
“Need you, Chief.” you say sassily, scrunching your nose at him, you knew this wasn’t what he was asking of you.  
“Baby, you know what I want to hear.” he taunts you in a rumbling voice, rubbing his cock up against your folds. You giggle and move your hips against him.  
“Oh I do.” you drop your voice, your hands moving to play with your tits, you run your tongue across your teeth at him. “You wanna hear how badly I need your cock,” he grunts at you. “I need you to fuck me, Chief. You know how I want it.” you reach down with one hand to rub your clit while you move your hips to make it easier for him to slide inside you.   
“I always know what that fuckin’ sexy body wants.” he starts mumbling, distracted, as he watches you touch yourself, your chest heaving and your head pushing back into the bed.  
“Then give it to me, Chief. Give your baby girl what she wants.” you purr.   
“You are my baby girl, aren’t you?” he says with the smallest touch of sweetness, but mostly in a dark possessive tone.  
“Yes, sir,” you say in a low, feminine laugh. You really did love the mouth on your big man. “You gonna give it to me, Chief? You gonna fill me up with that big cock and make me cum around it?” you moan out, trying to get him inside you quicker, your finger working faster around the sensitive bundle of nerves. He hums in approval, you feel the pressure of his head at your entrance.  
“You gonna take this cock in this pretty little pussy as well as you did in that fucking gorgeous mouth earlier?” he pushes into you slowly, you want to tense and melt at the same time. His dirty talk tonight was on some level you hadn’t gotten to before and you found yourself mesmerized. For a man that had never had to say much to let you know what he meant, he was so good with his words.   
“Jim…” you say quietly, almost shy at his words. “That mouth baby, god damn.” you praise as he kisses you.   
“I’m just making sure you understand what you’re doing to me.” he moans into your mouth as your arms wrap around his neck. “I never want you to think I don’t want you.” he whispers, you moan at the tenderness of his words and how his lips pressed softly against your neck. You reach back down to rub your clit, you’re already so close, and you feel his hips gaining speed.  
“Tell me,” you whisper. “Tell me how bad you want me, Chief.” you moan. He smirks as his fingertips dig into your flesh.  
“So fuckin’ bad baby,” he says loudly. “All of you, all the time.” you happily hum against him, tensing at his words. “That mouth, those tits, ” he’s getting ahead of himself and has to take a deep breath. “This perfect pussy of yours.” he groans, his eyes shutting for a weighted moment.  
“You feel so fuckin’ good,” you whine, back to being distracted by the pressure between your legs.   
“You’re getting close already aren’t you baby?” he hisses as he sucks marks into your skin.  
“So close, Hop, so close,” you whine. “Harder.” you cry out, as you tense again. He takes your direction and pounds into you. So hard it surprised you.  
“Fuck, Hop!” you squeak out, it hurt but you never wanted it to stop. He tightly fists the hair at the back of your skull, pulling your head back. He changes his pace in reaction to the helpless sounds you make when he’s inside you. He hits deep, earning an exasperated deep noise from you as he glided over your g-spot.   
“Such a good girl.” his voice is breaking and becoming higher pitched. “You feel so goddamn good, baby.”  
“Don’t stop.” you squeak out, your body being bounced off the bed by his thrusts. “Right there, fuck.” you moan loudly. You hear a smug laugh in your ear.  
“You gonna come for me, sweetheart? You know I wanna feel you cum around me.” you can feel his breath against your ear and it makes you shiver.   
“Yes.” you cry out. Your eyes fluttering shut. “So close, fuck.” you moan out a word every time he bottoms out in you.  
“Give it to me baby, give me what I want,” he growls and you shout. You can’t help it, he’s too big, too good, too much. You cry out right as you crash around him. “Yes. Fuck, baby.” he spits out through clenched teeth. His eyes close and his mouth opens at the feeling of you clenching around him. As he keeps working your body, still pumping into you, you continue to shudder around him, calling out his name as he roughly grabs your tits, thumbs grazing over your nipples, eliciting a loud whine from you. He moves to hold you down for traction, his arms straight out, his eyes focused on yours as he stops holding back. He bottoms out into you over and over in a harsh pattern, pushing you farther up the bed. You brace one hand against the headboard, meeting his hips as you see the sweat beading and rolling down his face to his neck. Your succession of moans growing in volume encourages him, you can’t stop yourself, he’s overwhelming you in such a delicious way.  
He looks away from your face to watch himself sink and appear in and out of you for a few moments, then he meets your gaze and couldn’t be more pleased with the look on your face that he’s given you. “You’re too fucking good, sweetheart, I’m gonna come.” he groans, his body quickly engulfing yours, his lips pushing harshly against your own, his hips move in in solid swings, you cry out with every hard pump.  
“Come for me, Chief.” you demand with a whine in your voice, your lips against the shell of his ear as he lets out a strangled moan. His long line of mumbled curses, the way his head falls against you, you know he’s finished. His hips still and his fingers move from their deep implantation into your softest parts. His raises his head, panting and swallowing hard, his eyes starting to lighten. After his eyes focus, he looks directly at you, one hand on the side of your face, kissing you without the urgency and force he had been all night previously. “You’re so fucking sexy sometimes I can’t stand it.” he whispers to you. You let out a small feminine laugh, his lips smiling while pressed to yours.   
“You’re always too sexy for me,” you coo at him with adoration in your voice, your arms wrapping around his neck. “It’s hard to keep my hands off of you, Chief.”  
“I think about those hands on me more often than I’d like to admit, sweetheart.” he returns your laugh. You both sighed heavily, realizing the tension was gone, all that was left was to enjoy being alone together for the rest of the night. Although you never want to leave his embrace, the slow kisses he covered you in weren’t enough to distract you from the familiar urge of having to pee.   
“Lemme go to the bathroom and clean up.” you quietly suggest, your hands pushing gently on his shoulders. “I’ll come right back to you, Chief, promise.” you tease, kissing him one last time after he’s rolled onto the other side of the bed. He groans watching you walk away.  
“I’ll never get tired of watching that ass walk away,” he shouts to you as you enter the hallway, he hears your laugh before your bathroom door clicks closed. He looks over to the nightstand, the phone still on the table. He picks it up and listens to the silence, no tone, no beeps. He clears his throat into the mouthpiece, he believes he hears the rustling of fabric. “Good, I hope you fuckin’ heard all of that.” he says smugly into the receiver, finally placing it back into the cradle and disconnecting the call.


End file.
